1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pressure control valves of the type employed on the various floors of a multiple story structure in communication with vertical water supply pipes therein so that a high ground level pressure in the vertical water supply pipes may be reduced to a suitable working pressure at ground level and at various floors thereabove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type usually employ diaphragm operated valves sensitive to pressure at the discharge side and have been capable of controlling static pressure at various floor levels in a multiple story structure. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,302,538, 1,897,517, 1,984,792, 3,189,041, 3,273,589, 3,400,734, 2,026,704 and 3,692,047.
This invention provides a pressure control valve that is capable of being adjusted to a preset static pressure and to a similar flowing discharge pressure and which will automatically maintain the desired preset flowing pressure equal to the static pressure at which it was preset.